A Mid Dalmascan Night's Dream: Meine Liebe, Penelo
by Enter the Honey Jar
Summary: Puberty is complicated, and for Vaan, even more so. The love of his life stands before him, but what will he do? Penelo x Vaan in more ways than one, hence the "M" rating
1. Dilemma of the Sky Pirate

**Add ideas to spare time, a hint of boredom, a speck of imagination, and voila! A mini-series is born. I'm hoping to blend my sense of humor with my sense of mature romance, and if all goes well, it should be a pretty decent story. I'm crossing my fingers on this one. Advice will be greatly appreciated.**

_**Dilemma of the Sky Pirate**_

Vaan was tossing and turning in his bed. It had already been half a year since the coronation ceremony of Queen Ashe and the restoration of Dalmasca's sovereignty, but for the young sky pirate, the storm had not yet passed.

In terms of puberty that is.

About a month prior he had finally reached the stage where, after several passes of the tall mirror in his hallway, noticed that his vest was, perhaps, a _bit_ small to say the least. He also noticed that his hair, which he delicately tended to every day with his favourite "kiwi" fruit fusions, bounced around in the sun as any Dalmascan school girl's would.

Lately, he had figured out that when men asked for his number, they were looking for a little more than just friendship.

He had even been accepted as a cast member of a play at a local theatre, but his joy came to an abrupt end when his script he eventually received was titled "Juliet".

His ultimate downfall came just a couple of weeks later, when he was nominated by a prestigious beauty pageant to become one of its contestants. His position was later repealed however, when it was revealed that Vaan was, in fact, a male.

But Vaan's greatest concern was not his disturbingly effeminate appearance; it was much more critical, much more pubescent. It was the fact that he began to realize that he was not living together with a partner as much as a pretty young woman: Penelo.

It began with Penelo's sudden and uncalled-for-make-over from a rather depressing leather "flight-suit" to a rather revealing belly-dancer outfit.

He found his vision often drifting downwards as he talked to her face to face, and down her back as she walked away.

This was usually followed by a very awkward sensation and a dramatic increase in blood pressure in a certain part of the body.

Vaan turned over once more. It just seemed like a part of him wanted to release his animal instincts all over Penelo, while the other kept him to his senses. Lately, he felt that the latter part was losing the battle.

He opened his eyes. From the Gil they had amassed during their quest with the now long-parted team, the two budding sky pirates were just able to afford a small apartment flat overlooking Rabanastre's main square. It included nothing but the standard: a bathroom, dining/kitchen, a pitiful excuse for a living room, balcony, study, and a bedroom.

As singular as the number of each different kind of room in the apartment, so was the number of beds. Or simply, bed. This presented a very awkward situation for Vaan. The floor was too cold to sleep on, and the pull out couch was now permanently a _couch _so to speak. This was, after a brief and destructive incident when Ashe wandered into their flat completely drunk from the New Years Gala.

Nevertheless, the two had been sleeping close to one another ever since they were children. Vaan knew that it should be something he was perfectly used to, but at this very moment it time, things were changing. He was a child no longer.

The sight of Penelo's peaceful, sleeping face flooded his eyes. He looked at her lips, round and supple. Vaan yearned to kiss them, to embrace her tongue with his. His eyes moved further down. Her chest rose and fell under the silky white undergarments. From where he was, Vaan could clearly see down to her breasts; Penelo's soft pink skin shaded blue in the summer moonlight. He slowly slid his hand forward. His heart beat faster and faster, the thumps so loud he feared that they would wake her. Further he reached.

"Vaan…" Penelo mumbled.

He froze. Beads of sweat rolled down the side of his face, his lungs felt crushed by a sudden wave of panic and guilt.

"Vaan…stop riding the fridge down the stairs…you'll get hurt…mnymm"

He let out a deep sigh of relief. Sleep talking…she couldn't have chosen a worse time, he thought.

He turned over on to his back and shook his head.

"What am I thinking…?"

Vaan slipped out from the sheets and felt his way across the wall to the washroom. He flicked the light on with a click. As shameful as he felt about what he was about to do, he couldn't help it. The lust and passion was overwhelming.

Vaan firmly closed the door behind him.


	2. Special Delivery

_**Special Delivery**_

"Vaan! Vaan!! Get up already!" Penelo shouted.

"Huh!? What?" Vaan burst from his sheets, wide-eyed.

"We promised Migelo we'd meet him right at nine, and that was two hours ago!"

"Alright, alright. I'll be down there in a sec, meet me there."

"Jeez, you never change do you," Penelo pouted, and skipped out the front door. "Oh, and by the way," she poked her head back in. "Do you mind cleaning up after yourself next time?"

"What are you talking about?" said Vaan, baffled.

"Gosh! Stains all over the bathroom floor Vaan! Do you have any idea how long it took me to scrub them all off?"

"………..oh god…" His face went pale.

"Uh, is there something wrong?"

"It's….um…err…"

Penelo sighed. "Look, I don't have anything against you taking a shower at night, but I don't want to have to keep telling you to stop spilling the shampoo. This is like the third night in a row!"

"Oh….then ummm, I'll be careful next time…"

"I hope so," she pulled her head back. "And weird smelling shampoo too, jeez…"

Vaan was still sitting cross-legged on his bed, his body as stiff as stone. Does she really know?

"See you at Migelo's!" Penelo's cheerful voice echoed from afar.

"…uh, yeah! I'll see yah!"

He got up and staggered over to the washroom. Clinging on to the sink, he wearily looked at his reflection in the mirror in front of him. Dark rings ran underneath his eyes.

"Ugh…"

Vaan turned the cold water knob and stuck his head under the faucet. The sharp sensation of the freezing water quickly brought him back to his senses. He felt around the wall for a towel. Grabbing what he believed to be a piece of cloth, Vaan pulled it to his face and patted his face dry. It had a bit of a strange smell, but he didn't mind.

He looked at the bathroom floor.

"Yeah….I'll be careful…" he mumbled to himself.

He reached up to hang the pink cloth on the wall. A cute picture of a Paramina Husky was printed on it.

"Hmm? A Husky print? I don't remember having anything like this…"

He unraveled the piece of cloth to discover that it was not a hand towel, but Penelo's underwear.

"Oh……."

He glanced to his right. Penelo had taken the liberty of placing the "to wash" bin right beside the dry towels.

He looked down at the pink pair of panties in his hands. He blushed a little.

"No no no no no no!" He shook is hand, still holding the panties. "Look at me talking to myself! I feel like an absolute pervert, dammit! But wait, it was all by accident. Yes, it's got to be…"

"Vaan?"

He swiveled around, and saw, to his horror, Penelo standing right in the bathroom doorway.

"I just forgot something…umm…what are you doing with my underwear?"

"This?! It's only…err, I saw the Husky and…I was like 'cute Husky!' then…erm…it turned out to be a bit different…"

The two awkwardly looked at each other.

"Oh! You mean the one Fran sent me last week?"

"I…..guess so…"

"Yeah, I love it! I think it's really cute too, but I was actually wishing for one with an Ozmone bunny though."

"I see," Vaan hurriedly threw the pink underwear back in the bin. "Lemme get something more decent on and uhh, I'll meet you outside."

"Sure, sounds good!"

A while later, the two were walking down the bright sunny streets of Rabanastre. Vaan was still uneasy from the little incident at their apartment. Could she really be that ditsy? He was beginning to suspect Penelo of putting on an act, but he respected her too much to consider it seriously. He glanced over to his partner.

Penelo was in her usual belly dancer clothes, and was attracting more attention than ever. Vaan could see men stopping and gawking at her, staring at her rear as it swayed back and forth. Even worse, Penelo would merrily wink at her grinning audience as they whispered amongst each other about god knows what. He couldn't stand it.

"Penelo," said Vaan in a low tone.

"Hmm?"

"Let's run."

"Huh? Why? We're not particularly in a hurry…wah!"

He grabbed her hand and dashed forward. This was immediately followed by a series of obnoxious boos and aww-what-the-hells from the "stands".

"Vaan, slow down! I can't keep up!"

They finally arrived at their destination, and Migelo was tapping his tail impatiently outside of the front door.

"About time you two showed up," he croaked. "You got me worried sick again, just like when you go flying around in your darned ships."

"Sorry Migelo, it's just that Vaan won't stop being the doofus that he always is." Penelo hugged the aged Bangaa.

"Hey! Just because I overslept doesn't make me a…"

"Now, now," Migelo interrupted. "We have things to discuss, and we might as well do it in the privacy at the back of my shop."

He led the two in, past a few store clerks busily organizing the goods on display. Even though the store itself was closed for restocking, it was still as lively inside as operating hours. Migelo leaned over the counter and tapped on a pair of tall ears protruding from behind a pile of cider crates.

"Ktjn my dear, do you mind passing me the key in the left closet?"

"Of course!" The young Viera stood up and noticed the two familiar faces. "Oh, what a pleasure it is to see you two again!"

"Hello Ktjn! How've you been?" Penelo asked.

"Wonderful. And yourself?"

"Great! Umm, can you spare me a moment after we talk to Migelo? I have something I need to tell you."

"Absolutely, just ask whenever you need me."

"Thanks!"

"What was that about?" nudged Vaan.

"Oh, nothing. Well, nothing you'd find interesting, "said Penelo, poking his nose.

"Yeah, yeah. Probably something about another carrot cake recipe."

"Vaan! That's racist!"

"Whaaat, I'm just making a stating well-supported presumption about Viera and carrots."

"Which is blatantly racist!"

Ktjn laughed. "It's all right, I'm used to it."

Migelo had opened an old wooden door to the back of store. "This way you two," Migelo chuckled.

Scowling at Vaan, Penelo went trudging in.

"Jeez..." grumbled Vaan, following closely behind.

The Bangaa seated himself around a hardwood table in the middle of the dimly lit room. He motioned to Vaan and Penelo to do the same.

On the table was a small black box.

"Within this," pointed Migelo, "contains a very important package that must be sent to a very particular individual, according to the instructions I have received for it. Since you two are of the 'trade' so to speak, I'm entrusting the delivery of this box to you."

He lifted the tag attached to the box's lid. It read: "To Bunansa, with love xoxo".

"What the hell?" said Vaan.

"So, where are we supposed to deliver it to?" Penelo asked.

Migelo flipped the card over.

Vaan squinted. "576 Dune Flower Way, hangar one….wait, isn't this OUR address?"

The bangaa shrugged. "The Viera who gave me this said it was pretty urgent, but not much else. Perhaps the recipient will come by your apartment to pick it up? I'm not very certain."

"Anyway," Penelo picked up the box. "We'll hang on to it for now and see what happens."

"Excellent," nodded Migelo. "Oh, and, was there something you wanted to say to Ktjn my dear?"

"Yes, that's right. May I?"

"Be my guest."

Penelo left the room, holding the box in her arms.

"Are you not going to follow her, Vaan?" Migelo asked, getting up from his seat.

"Not before I ask you something. Something important."

The wizened Bangaa sat back down and looked the young sky pirate in the eyes.

"I'm listening lad."

"Thanks. It's pretty personal actually. It's….about Penelo."


	3. A Little Help from Friends

_**A Little Help From Friends**_

"What?? Vaan's been acting strange? How so?"

Penelo and Ktjn were sitting on some boxes in the Sundries' storage house. The Viera could sense from pure instinct that Penelo was not her normal self.

"Penelo…?"

"Oh, I'm sorry….I was just thinking…"

"Come on now, let's hear it."

"Well, I'm not sure if he knows it, but I know the stains on the bathroom floor aren't from spilled shampoo."

"What do you mean?"

"He…leaves the bed every night and goes off the bathroom…I really wish he didn't do that thing when I'm around…"

"You two sleep in the same bed, right?

"Yes, we do, but don't get any ideas."

"Well, it is a simple matter of a Hume-boy reaching maturity. Is it not natural for a young man such as him to masturba…?"

"Shhh! What if someone's listening??"

Ktjn chuckled. "Oh, Penelo. You have far more to learn about men."

"Obviously I'd know more if I lived for a century and a half, like you."

"Do not remind me of my age! It is a harsh reality for me as it is!"

"Ok, ok."

"So, about your boyfriend's little pleasuring problem…"

"He's not my boyfriend! Just…a childhood friend…"

"Uh huh. Any more lies to tell me darling?" the Viera grinned, her chin resting on her palm.

"We just…look after each other ok? It's always been like that. Nothing more…"

"Yet you tolerate him sleeping aside you, let alone pleasuring himself, _presumably_ to you…"

"I don't know that! But…he _was _holding my underwear when I went back to the apartment to see if he was alright."

"Exactly."

"Ktjn…."

"Yes dear?"

"I'm not sure what to do…" Penelo looked at her feet. "I…"

"…like him but you're not sure how to express it or when?" Ktjn raised her eyebrow.

Penelo nodded shyly.

"Poor girl…" The Viera patted the Hume girl o the head. "But I will tell you this. If he _does _in fact want you in his undressed embrace, but at the same time shows restraint in the most, well, _preferable_ conditions for him, means that Vaan has respect for you…and with respect, an honest relationship. He's a good boy dear, you should appreciate that."

"So…what are you saying I should do?"

"Believe me, I'm not the only one who wants to see you two become one," she leaned back on a stack of boxes. "My question is, why have _you_ not taken the initiative in the past?"

"Well, sure, he's predictable…predictably brainless. But…in a situation like this? I have no idea how he'll react."

"So? Men love a forceful woman."

"But this is Vaan! He's not normal! I mean…well….umm….he's special."

"To you perhaps." Ktjn chuckled.

"……..yes."

"Alright, alright…not a one to tease are you? Well, it just so happens that I know a most effective way to determine his level of attachment to you."

"How?"

Ktjn leant over and whispered into her ear.

"What?? Are you sure?"

"Positive. Subtle, emotional, un-invasive."

"And I guess…I just wait for his reaction?"

"Yes. That will determine everything. Might even determine how many bases you will clear tonight."

"Ktjn!"

"Ha ha, oh…wait…is that him back there? Hellooo Vaaaan!"

Penelo swiveled around in a flash. "Vaan??! How long were you there?! How much did you hear the…"

The random female store clerk looked awkwardly back. "May I help you?"

"Huh? Wait…...Ktjn!!"

The Viera was already half-way out the door. "Good luck dear, I am counting on you!"

The two teenagers walked wordlessly back to their flat with Penelo holding the black box as before. Vaan could feel the tension in the air, but at the same time, could feel the tension within himself growing as he continually suppressed his desire for her.

He recalled his talk with Migelo; though the Bangaa was his legal parent, he never spoke to him on such serious terms before. Though Migelo himself was surprised when Vaan approached him with something that did not have to do with sky piracy, he did his best to advise him according to Vaan's profession.

The verdict being that a close, personal relationship between partners was something that he should not pursue.

Vaan based his argument upon Balthier and Fran's relationship, one that he believed was _far_from platonic. But he was soon made to realize that two sky pirates had to be perfectly aware of the likelihood of not being able to see each other again, if danger was to come their way. Such a loss would be unbearable for either of them, considering their previous experience of losing their respective families.

It took a while for Vaan to accept this truth, but for him, his thoughts were far from concluded.

Vaan unlocked the apartment door, and held it open for Penelo.

"Thanks…" she said gingerly, and stepped in.

Vaan checked the security conduit, as he always did upon returning home. The hangar bay door light was flashing.

"Penelo, the hangar door was closed when we left right?"

"Yeah, what's the problem?"

"Well, if it was then, then why isn't it now?"

They could hear a faint hum of an airship engine coming from further down the apartment. It was distinct; a sound that the two frequently heard on their previous adventure; the _Strahl_.

As Vaan and Penelo rushed to the hangar door, they could hear the all-too-familiar voices coming from within.

"So Fran, is my present on its way yet? Or are you going to make me beg like last night?"

"Some patience have you not? Our 'deliverers' will be but a moment. Come to speak of it, here they are now."

The two amateur sky pirates burst in. "Balfran! It's been sooooo long!" Penelo squealed.

"Lovely," Balthier sniffed. "Our groupies have come up with names for us already. What a task it is being popular and all…"

"Oh?" Fran raised her eyebrow. "And what are you to say about names? It is I who must always awake to such things as 'honey bunny' and 'Easter Chocolate'."

"I know you love it," the pirate grinned.

"And what _you_ love can only be expressed by my tongue." Fran ran her slender finger down Balthier's chest.

"Upon many other things," Balthier teased. "But I assure you, love will be but a fraction of the sensations you will feel once our privacy is restored."

"EHEM," Vaan coughed. "Your box?"

"Aye," Fran turned and motioned Penelo over. "Forsooth, I would have presented this in person, but provided you enjoy some _variety _once in a while," She took the box and handed it to her partner. "I assumed it would interest you more this way."

"Hmm," Balthier thought for a moment. "You read me well…but, it will all depend on what is inside…" He lifted the cover.

In it, placed in a red velvet cushion, was a small clear vial. He picked it up. The purple liquid within it swirled around, a glowing mist floating through it.

Fran gave him a sly smile.

"Am I not the most blessed man in all of Ivalice?" Balthier said at last, passing the vial in between his fingers.

"What's that?" asked Penelo, tilting her head.

"A rare potion, savored by both experienced and inexperienced alike," Fran stated. "An amplifier of the senses it burns, deep within…filling the body with a refined feeling..."

"But, what exactly is it used for?"

"That," Balthier reached into his pants pocket. "Is for you two to decide."

He pulled out a similar looking bottle, and tossed it toward Vaan.

"It is of an older sort, and now that I have a replacement, I will need it no longer. There is some left in it I assure you, and I do hope you will put it into some good use."

"Shall we be off then?" Fran began walking to the _Strahl_'s boarding ramp.

"Of course." Balthier said, swiveling on his heels.

"Hey! What am I supposed to do with this??" Vaan shouted, waving the vial around.

Just as Balthier stepped into his ship, he turned around and smiled. "As some would say, 'read the label'. I believe everything will become clear in time. I'm counting on you."

The hatch closed behind him, and the S_trahl _lifted in the sky, its engines humming and kicking up dust all over the hangar. Within a few moments it main engines kicked in, and the two sky pirates departed as fast as they had appeared.

"Well, that was weird," said Penelo, brushing the dust off her pants. "So, what does the label say?"

"Hold on a sec…" Vaan squinted. "It says…'Mojo Maximus: Super Strength Aphrodisiac. Caution: Keep out of reach from virgins."

Vaan looked up awkwardly at Penelo. "Well…umm…."

Penelo sighed. "Do you…want to go back inside?"

She walked briskly to the hangar door and disappeared inside. Vaan's heart was pounding, eyes wide.

"Is this going to be it??" He wondered. "Reacting like that can only mean one thing…"

Vaan, sweating hard, walked cautiously after her, and closed the door.


	4. Arn't You Gonna Turn Off the Light? LMN

**Wow, it's been quite a while since I last posted anything, and I apologize for it. Either way, the fact that this OFICCIALLY my first lemon chapter probably had something to do with it; as you can see, LMN refers to exactly that. Tell me what you think everyone!**

_**Aren't You Gonna Turn Off the Light?**_

Vaan cautiously stepped through the open door. He had slipped the vial in his pants pocket, and was wondering what to do next. What would happen if he was to breathe its contents, let alone open the little bottle in the room, was far beyond his imaginings.

Or so he thought.

Slipping his shoes off near the door, he stepped into the kitchen where Penelo was busy preparing the meal for the evening. The sight of her slender back leapt into his eyes; she had changed from her red tube top to an even more revealing, low-cut tank top.

Vaan sat down in the chair, hands sweating.

"So, what's cookin'?" he asked gingerly.

"Oh, nothing special. Some clam chowder with bread slices and melted cheese. By the way, how hungry are you? Really hungry?" she looked back.

Vaan's eyes went straight to the opening in the side of the tank top. Even if it was a side-view, he could tell right away that a bra was definitely not something that she was wearing.

"Oh yeah..."

"Yeah? Well I'll have to get a little more than just clam chowder then. I'm pretty sure I had some salami in the cooler…" she trotted off into another room.

Vaan sighed and slumped back in his chair. Slipping his hand into his pocket, he pulled out the vial and rolled it around in his hand. He looked at it for a while.

"…..no. I won't…..I can't."

"Vaan! You in the mood for some cream cheese??" Penelo shouted.

"Huh!? Oh, uhh," he stuttered, and before he realized that he had fumbled the vial, Vaan was sitting over a pool of viscous potion.

"……...oh..."

"Hey, what was that?? Don't tell me you broke another glass."

"Don't worry, I got it!"

He was madly sweeping up the liquid with his socks, but knew it was already too late as he heard the footsteps coming from past the doorway. A glowing mist from the spilt potion rose from under him. Suddenly, Vaan felt his senses numb, and a ticklish feeling spread throughout his entire body.

"Uhhh, ohhhh..."

After a brief silence, Penelo walked in with a stick of salami in her hand. She looked at Vaan curiously and came up to his side. Holding up the salami, she pointed to him, then at the meat.

Her twinkling eyes stared into his.

"P…Penelo…?"

She began licking the stick tenderly, running her tongue along its sides. Stroking and purring, Penelo then wrapped her mouth around the meat and sucked rhythmically, the drips of saliva streaming down its length. She passionately kissed the tip and glanced back at the frozen teenager.

"uh….er.. mm…" Vaan stammered.

Penelo placed a finger on his lips as she sat on his thighs. Reaching down, she held Vaan's hand and lifted it up under her flimsy tank top. The teenager twitched as he felt the firm breasts at his fingertips.

He felt his control fading away.

Vaan slid a second hand in and lifted the shirt upwards to reveal Penelo's full splendor, and pushed his face in to suck on her already-stiffening nipples. Penelo breathed harder and harder as she held Vaan's head closer to her chest which he was licking all over. As he brought a hand down to softly knead one breast while he busily kissed the nipple of the other, Vaan could feel Penelo's twisting hip grinding her womanhood into his rigid member.

He peered up; Penelo's face mere inches away, her golden blonde hair swept about her shoulders, her cheeks and lips cherry pink, her love-filled eyes gazing into his. She smiled. With a sweep of passion he dove for her lips. The soft, wet sensation of a deep kiss filled his body. Tongues intertwined, muffled moans of pleasure broken only by the brief gasps for air.

Penelo was pressing herself against his taut penis even harder. Vaan slid his hands down the back of her pants and felt her smooth rear all over, and with it, Penelo dropped her hands down to his fly. Unfastening his pants in one swift motion, she fondled Vaan's twitching erection, first from over his boxers, and then slipped her hand further to feel directly. Sharp surges of euphoria raced through Vaan's veins with each throbbing motion of Penelo's tender grip.

"Nnnnn…aaah…" Vaan gasped, unclamping his wet lips from hers.

He felt the pre cum trickle out from the tip, and to his bewilderment, Penelo suddenly pulled out his member and licked the head clean of his fluid.

Every muscle in his lower half tensed as a torrent of sexual bliss rushed through it. Her mouth slid up and down Vaan's shaft, the occasional slurp of saliva driving the teenager further into a state of animal lust. He loved it, he wanted it, he needed it, but what he yearned for the most was to be in her; to become one.

Vaan abruptly hoisted Penelo onto the table, her surprised expression accompanied by a giggle of satisfaction. Plates and cups alike went crashing onto the kitchen floor. He swiftly removed her pants to reveal her pink petals, glistening with warm fluid. Tearing off his own pants, Vaan did not think twice when he brought his throbbing cock to Penelo's slit, and proceeded to drive himself as far as he could into her depths.

Penelo let out a squeal of excitement. Clutching onto the table edges, she called his name time and time again as he forced his thrusts harder and faster. Sweat dripped from every pore. With the scent of sex sloshing from Penelo's womanhood overpowering his senses, Vaan quickened his pace even more. She howled as her back arched and the climax consumed her; the sweat-drenched skin twitching.

Still pounding, Vaan leant over and for the second time, engaged Penelo in a fierce Rozarrian kiss; their tongues wrestled and twined with renewed vigor. The irresistible pangs of climax shot through his penis, and with it, he thrust as hard as he could for the final stretch. Penelo seemed to sense it as well and shot a hand down to her clit, aggressively rubbing it as to coax out yet another orgasm.

Closer…closer…closer; the ecstasy of the moment flooded the couple as he gave one final push…

"Vaan! Hey! What's wrong with you??" a slightly panicked Penelo shouted.

The teenager blinked his eyes open.

"HUH!?? What!? What's happening??"

"I was asking you," she scolded, hands at her hips. "Whether or not you want cream cheese with your salami or not. Instead you totally fall asleep on me! You sure you're getting enough rest lately?"

Cold sweat trickled down from Vaan armpits. Deep inside, he felt he had committed an unforgivable crime. He knew he had done so on many a night, but this time, the fantasy was too real; Vaan could even feel a little moist spot in his boxers where he nearly released. He looked down. The vial was still lying peacefully in his cupped hand.

"I dunno…" Vaan fumbled for words. "I haven't been able to sleep well recently so…I think that has something to do with it."

Penelo sighed. "If you're that tired then…I guess tonight's not a good time…" she trailed off.

"…for what?"

The shy sky pirate simply turned to the kitchen counter and prepared the rest of the meal, ignoring Vaan's questioning stare.

The dinner was eaten quietly, as neither raised their voice above the occasional "can you pass me" or "are you gonna eat that". The chilled atmosphere of it all disturbed Vaan greatly, but Penelo's previous words, even more so.

"...tonight's not a good time…" The phrase lingered in his mind.

Inevitably, lights out hour in Rabanastre came around, and with it, time for sleep. Vaan finished switching off the lights in their flat and tip-toed into the bedroom, where a single bedside lamp was lit. The warm light filled the room with a deep orange glow. He looked at the sheets, recalling his little dream at the dinner table.

"Seems like it's the bathtub for me tonight," he thought, shaking his head of imaginations of what would happen if he were to stay.

Vaan opened the small cabinet across the room and pulled out a couple of new bed sheets and a pillow. Folding everything over his shoulder, he started toward the bathroom; he had made up his mind.

"Where are you going?" asked Penelo, coming out of the doorway in front of him. She was dressed in a silky white nightgown; something Vaan didn't remember her having.

"Oh…it's just that I thought I might sleep better if I was somewhere a little more cozy…I mean, it's not like the bed isn't but I thought I'd try out the tub….you know, just to see…"

She gave him an awkward look.

"You know what, never mind." Vaan took a step forward.

"Wait…" Penelo put a hand on his chest, freezing him in his tracks. "Do you really have to sleep there tonight?"

"Wha…..what do you mean?"

"Well it's something that I really want to…make clear."

Vaan's heartbeat skyrocketed.

"…sure. I'll stay." He whispered.

The two made their way to the cot, exchanging glances. Sitting down, Vaan placed the jumble cloth to the side and looked up at her.

"So…what is it that you want to tell me?"

"It's a bit more than that actually…" She turned to face the nervous teenager.

"What?"

Penelo let her gown drop to the floor, her skin bronzed by the mellow light. Underneath was simply a bath towel. Vaan leaned back, wide-eyed.

The two stared at each other for a while, breathing slowly.

"Hey Vaan…" Penelo spoke at last. "Aren't you gonna turn off the light?"


	5. Like Siblings

_**Like Siblings**_

Penelo looked questioningly at him. "Well aren't you?"

"Th…the…..this?" Vaan choked, pointed toward the small bedside lamp.

She nodded.

"Then again," Penelo sighed. "I might as well show you now…"

Her hands reached to the top of the towel that was wrapped around her chest, uncurling the knot in the middle that held the whole drape in place.

"You shouldn't! I mean it's not exactly summer yet and it's kinda chilly and you might catch a cold and that's bad..."

The towel slipped off.

"Oh!" Vaan stammered, but a second later, "……..what?"

The all too familiar white tank top and night shorts covered what was so dearly anticipated.

After a few moments of straining, Penelo burst out laughing.

"AHAHAHAHA I can't believe you fell for that!! You were SOO cute back there!!"

"You tricked me…..YOU TRICKED ME!! AWWW DAMMIT!!" Vaan yelled, jumping on to of the bed and pointing at the hysterical Penelo.

"Ohhh this hurts hahaha!!" She cried, holding her sides.

"You WILL be hurting as soon as I get my hands on…GRRR!!"

The sky pirate snatched a pillow from the bed and took a wild swing at Penelo. She swiftly dodged backward, and before Vaan could wind up for another strike, he was blown back by an oversized chocobo cushion to the face.

"Mmmfff!! What the heck? I don't remember buying this!!" Vaan shoved it aside. "Stop wasting our money on useless things!!"

He threw his pillow at Penelo, who blocked the shot with a chair.

"But I like chocobos!!" She laughed.

"And that damn underwear of yours!"

"But I like huskies!!"

"ARGH!"

Vaan, after emptying the entire closet of pillows in an unsuccessful attempt to knock Penelo off the bed, eventually threw himself in her direction.

"Waah!" Penelo yelped, cart wheeling over the fuming teenager. He went skidding into off the end of the bed and into the wall shortly after.

"Ugh! Damn you!"

Vaan tried a few more diving tackles, only to find that Penelo's unpredictable movements just threw him off and into another wall. Sweating, he got back up for another try. This time, instead of jumping at her, he dove down over the sheets, pulling them with him as he did. Penelo squealed as her feet were swept back and she landed in a heap on the bare mattress.

"Aha!!"

He threw the sheets over the dazed Penelo and leapt on top.

"HEY!! Watch where you put those hands!!" She yelled from underneath.

"Oh jeez! I'm sorry!!" Vaan quickly let go.

"Psyche!" Penelo chirped as she rolled out from the side of the cot.

"That's twice now!! You are SO dead!"

"I don't think soooo!" She laughed, and took off into another room

For the next 10 minutes, the two chased each other around the flat, flailing pillows, knocking over chairs, and slamming doors. Neither of them noticed however, that their general horseplay had much different connotations to the people who could hear them from up to a block away.

There was a knock on the door.

"Hello??" The two sky pirates simultaneously burst the door open, sweating from all over.

All tall, menacing Viera man stood at the doorstep; a pair of bright blue eyes under a low eyebrow ridge stared down at them. However, the intimidating glare immediately changed to a very surprised expression when he noticed their heavy breathing and rather wet appearance.

"I hope," he started. "I did not intrude on anything too…specific, should I say."

"Oh no no, but umm…what brings you here?" Penelo asked politely.

"I speak on behalf of the people living in this building as I am as much as their neighbor as I am to you. Your…activities, whatever they may be," he coughed. "Is causing quite a racket in a way that is not…the most comforting for the folks here. I do not care as to what you do here, believe me, but the general consensus seems to be…" He brought his finger close to his lips. "Shhhh."

"I am very sorry about this, we'll be quiet," said Vaan.

"Good. I will go and…assure the neighbors."

"Umm pardon me?" Penelo asked gingerly as the Viera turned to leave.

"……yes?"

"What is your name? I don't think I've seen you on this flat before…"

"Duon, at your service," he bowed slightly. "I am in room 246. Feel free to contact me if anything goes…unexpectedly. Good night."

"Good night…" The pirates both said.

The Viera bowed again before he silently walked up the grated stairs, and out of sight.

"Wow," Vaan chuckled. "That was weird."

"Yeah, no kidding. And his eyes were really creepy, not to mention…like, Vaan, have you ever seen a male Viera before?"

Vaan thought for a bit.

"Nope."

"Whatever. Let's go back in, it's getting cold."

The two sky pirates, after wiping the sweat from their faces, lumbered back to the cot, tired and drowsy. Vaan sat down next to an already snoozing Penelo as reached out to turn off the light. He paused.

"Am I not going to turn off the light?" he wondered.

He looked back at Penelo, remembering the deluge of intense feeling he had just a while ago, and for some reason, it all seemed to disappear in an instant; the moment the pillow fight started that was.

"Maybe I'm better off just being your brother…" Vaan whispered as he turned off the light.

He sunk into his sheets, pulling them close.

"Maybe…I was imagining it all…" the teenager reflected. "When I think of her as a friend, as sister…nothing happens. And nothing _will _happen. I guess that has more meanings than one." He looked over to Penelo. "Am I happier like this? I don't know…"

Vaan was deep in his thoughts when Penelo shifted slightly.

"About what I did back there," she whispered, still facing away. "You looked really sad for the whole evening so I thought that I could lighten up the mood a bit but…yeah. I didn't mean to tease you like that…" She turned around. "That was really childish of me. I'm sorry."

Vaan was taken aback by Penelo's sudden tenderness.

"Uhh, it's ok," he mumbled, looking away from Penelo's eyes. "Don't worry about it."

Penelo nodded slightly. "You mind if I…come closer? It's really chilly tonight."

"Yeah, sure."

She nudged forward until her head was right at Vaan's chest; her warm breath tingling the surface of his skin. He looked down at her golden hair. Strangely enough, the feeling of lust wasn't as close to as strong as it was before, but Vaan felt absolutely compelled to put his arm around her.

His mind completely blank, Vaan slowly passed his right arm over Penelo's shoulder. Penelo giggled a little as the cuddled in his warmth.

"Is…there something wrong?"

"No…but," she chucked. "I guess Ktjn was right."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

The two sky pirates slowly drifted off to sleep together, and for the first time, they felt a kind of warmth that no bed or cover could offer.


End file.
